objectoverload_rebootandoriginalfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of the Beginning
The End of the Beginning is the first ever episode of Object Overload, released for the 2013 series. Given the fact that it has a different graphics and animations style from the rest of the series, it served as the show's pilot episode. Episode Description When a gaming console strolls into the isolated land of the objects, the competition kicks off, with the winner receiving a million dollar reward, however, it won't be easy, it will take months of competing to decide the winner, and it starts right here, on Object Overload! Plot Cold open The episode starts off with a small replica of Earth named Globe sitting on the ground. Then, a red-and-white peppermint named Candy comes up to him, asking if he noticed anything different about her. Globe shakes his head no, causing Candy to say that she changed her stripes to be three percent darker. Globe then says "three percent?" in a sort of rude tone. Candy, angered, tells him that he is a numbskull, and proceeds to ask Kite instead. A red, yellow, blue, and green kite named Kite is looking at her friend: a gray toaster named Toaster. Candy is about to ask Kite. Kite ignores Candy, saying that Toaster broke himself and that she was trying to fix him all day. Candy leaves in sorrow. Kite tries to fix Toaster, but gets hit by toast coming from him. Kite gets blind, and bumps into a tissue wad named Tissue. Tissue walks away, telling Kite "Hey, why don't you watch where your going?" However, Tissue bumps into a gray zippo lighter named Lighter, who says that Tissue did not bump into him. Tissue tries to run away, but is grabbed, burned, and thrown by Lighter. Meanwhile, a yellow crayon named Crayon is talking to a cloud of dust named Dusty. Tissue goes through Dusty, causing him to die. Crayon complains to Lighter that she and Dusty were talking. Kite, standing next to Toaster, says "Barely." A disc named Disc and a ping-pong ball named Ping Pong Ball are playing with each other. Tissue hits Disc, making Ping Pong Ball want to follow both. Disc and Tissue fall down a cliff, and Ping Pong Ball tells them to wait for them before he falls down the cliff as well. Below the cliff, a picture frame named Picture is sitting peacefully. Ping Pong Ball hits Picture on the head, causing her to shake her head. Ping Pong Ball asks Picture what's up, but then a pair of cherries who hate each other known as the Cherries (or Cherry) come up. The legless cherry informs Ping Pong Ball that Picture can't talk. The armless cherry says to the other cherry that if he doesn't shut up in a minute, he won't talk ether. Suddenly, A yellow substance made from corn named Popcorn is shown, asking Cherry why they fight so much. a purple and green DVD case named Casey pushes Popcorn, saying that both cherries are attached to each other. . The armless cherry sighs, and the legless cherry punches her, causing her to kick him back. A traffic cone named Coney is seen flying on a paper airplane named Paper Airplane, being held from the back by a tooth named Toothy (sounds familiar to a Happy Tree Friend, doesn't it?). A tree hits Paper Airplane, causing him and his friends to fall down. PA lands on the ground safely, but gets hit on the top by Coney. Toothy hits the ground, so hard it buries him. Toothy walks up to PPB and Picture, and asks what's up (his voice is lower than in later episodes). Coney asks if anyone has seen Top Hat, and Paper Airplane says that he and his friends thought up of a hilarious prank. A mask named Masky is seen, and asks what the group is talking about. Toothy asks Masky if they knew where to find Top Hat, showing her a flyer with a picture of a top hat named Top Hat. Toothy throws the flyer at Masky, who reads it. Masky knows where Top Hat is, saying that he is teaching Marble and Pearly how to act proper. Toothy thanks her, and Masky tries to get rid of the flyer, but ends up behind her. Toothy tells Paper Airplane to go to Top Hat as he mounts on him. A watermelon slice named Melony comes up, asking where Dusty is and that Crayon is looking for him. Ping Pong Ball informs Melony that Dusty died, but tells her that Clock and Boombox are building recovery centers. He then proceeds to leave, saying that the forest they are in is creeping him out. Cherry also leaves. Meanwhile, a clock named Clock says that the recovery center is almost done. A boombox named Boombox says to Clock that he told him* he* can help. However, Clock informs him* that he* just randomly followed him here. Boombox says "Whatever." Clock puts in the last gear and puts on the lid to the inside of the recovery center. The recovery center's door opens, with Dusty and Tissue coming out of it. Clock asks if it feels good to be alive, however, Tissue asks "Why? So I can be killed by Lighter again?" in an angered tone. Clock says that he was only asking. Tissue apologizes, saying it's too boring around. A voice is heard, saying "Well, it's not anymore!" It turns out the voice came from an electronic handheld gaming device, named Gamey. Boombox notices the Gamey, and asks if he can be his* friend. He declines the request, however. Clock says that Boombox is right, and has never seen him around before. Gamey says that he is a traveling game show host searching for willing contestants to compete. Tissue asks what the prize for it be. He answers "One million dollars," and asks if the objects are 'game.' Boombox says that he'll* get the other objects. Gamey says that he got himself some contestants, so he can let the games begin. After the intro After the intro is shown (it is an early intro. It got replaced with the finalized one in the next episode), a soccer ball named Soccer Ball asks what the first challenge is. Gamey, glad that Soccer Ball asked, explains the first challenge. Behind the contestants are tall podiums, and the first half was to climb up them. He probably doesn't need to explain how to use the ladders (possibly because the arms-and-legs contestants can climb ladders). However, Boombox wants the host to explain how to use the ladders. The host looks at him* in a serious way. The scene cuts to Boombox with a troll-face for a face. The host continues to explain the challenge. After the contestants are at the top of the podiums, dodgeballs will be launched to them, attempting to knock them off. The two remaining contestants get to pick their teams next episode. Tissue says it sounds agreeable. The host adds one more quick note: if a contestant is the first to the top of the podium, they will receive a small prize. However, armless contestants can't participate. Ping Pong Ball says he can, but the host says that he is lost. Armless contestants can't compete in the first half of the challenge, so they are sent up by the host automatically. Top Hat asks how he plans on doing so. The host, pulling a cloth from on it, answers he will do it with his new Contestant Cannon. Top Hat gets shocked while he is in it. The host pulls out a button, and presses it, sending the armless contestants up into the air. The host is ready to start the challenge by saying "Go!" The challenge Ping Pong Ball tells Kite to help him up. Happy to oblige, Kite kicks Ping Pong Ball to the top of his podium. PPB asks the host what he wins, and he got a pair of mittens as the small prize. PPB is about to say that he doesn't have arms, but gets knocked off by a dodgeball before he finishes,causing him and the mittens to fall off. The host worries about the mittens, saying they were expensive. There are fails from Kite, Toaster, Tissue and Lighter. A boxing glove named Boxing Glove catches and throws a dodgeball at poor Picture. Popcorn tells everyone that Boxing Glove is trying to kill them, but Boxing Glove says he wasn't supposed to hit anyone. Crayon says that is what the people say before getting hit off. Popcorn says "See? I knew it!" before getting hit off as well. Boxing Glove says that wasn't him, but is hit by a dodgeball and falls off. The Cherries argue about their hatred toward each other before the legless cherry proceeds to hit the armless cherry again, causing both to fall off. There are more fails from Top Hat (who didn't care if he lost), Dusty, Globe, Candy, a snow globe named Snowglobe (who is hit by a dodgeball kicked by Clock), Melony, Masky, PA, Coney, a pearl named Pearly, a toothpaste marble named Marble, Disc (who was hit by a ball thrown by Toothy), Casey, and Soccer Ball. A dodgeball lands next to Boombox. Clock, Boombox, and Toothy are the remaining three. The host ask who will win, and Toothy says that since he is the most athletic, he will obviously win. However, Boombox kicks the dodgeball next to him*, which hits Toothy mid-speech and causing him to fall off. The host can't name one person who didn't see it coming, but congratulates both Boombox and Clock on the other hand, saying that the two will pick the teams the next episode. He then says to the viewers "See you next time!" and the credits are shown. After the credits/Stinger After the credits, Kite is at the hospital with a cast on her arm. She asks the lady, who is a nurse hat, if she can help her, saying that she has a broken arm (possibly caused by hitting the ground too hard) and her eye kind of hurts. The lady tells Kite to join the line, which is filled with recommended characters. The episode ends after all the recommended characters are shown. *NOTE: Boombox is a boy in the original version of Object Overload, and will therefore be referred by her original gender. Overview of challenge Deaths # Tissue was burned by Lighter. # Dusty dies when a flaming Tissue went through him. # Dusty also died when a dodgeball went through him. # Snowglobe was shattered with a dodgeball by Clock. # One of Snowglobe's shards hits Melony and she dies. # The other characters that failed the challenge, with the exception of Kite and Paper Airplane, may had died from hitting the ground too hard. Considering Kite managed to only get a broken arm from the fall, it is most likely they landed with or without major injuries if the fall did not kill them. Trivia * The episode used BFDI background assets as well as poor sound quality, so the episode's animation was fairly primitive and poorly designed compared to later episodes. ** The writing was also poorly designed compared to the reboot's first episode. * Disc, Dusty, Marble, Pearly, and Snow Globe do not have a speaking role in this episode. Picture's lack of a speaking role is justified, however, since she never speaks anyway. Cultural References * The title may be a reference to a song by David Phelps, "End of the Beginning. * When Cherry is about to leave the forest, the legless one says "Smell ya later!" This may be a reference to Blue, the rival of Pokémon Red Version, Pokémon Blue Version, and Pokémon Yellow Version. Category:Original Category:Episode